disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias
Tobias is half vampire and half shapeshifter, he is played by AreYouNormalBass and is Milo Thatch's distant relative. He came to Spirit High in the Spring Break of 2011, and will be transferring into the house of 'Shangri-La' at Lemuria University in the summer of 2011. Though it's safe to say he doesn't care much for classes. Traits Tobias is currently 80 years old, but stopped aging at around the age of 19. His eyes are a bright green, but when angry, hungry, or intoxicated, his eyes change from emerald to crimson. They have been known to flicker during sexual intercourse, and other emotional situations such as when he is conflicted, scared or generally upset. Tobias is known as rude, snarky, over-confiendent, incredibly sexual of the time inappropriately so and hypocritical. While he is these things and more, he is also known to be terrotorial and protective, honest, and a fierce friend if one manages to get that close to him. While he is from Kenya, Tobias remains strangely pale due to his race and heritage, including his mother being a very pale vampire from the North of Ireland. Tobias' accent is also very peculiar - though most don't have too much difficulty understanding. It's a mix of Irish, English, and Kenyan-English. He tends to drop his T's, and rarely pronounces the 'g' in 'ing', and swears often. Unless he is particularly angry or wants to make his point clear, Tobias never attempts to cover up his accent, as strange as it is. An example; "Th' las' time we wen' swimmin' I nearly drowned. I ain' goin' anywhere near that fuckin' pool, no way, no 'ow." Backstory Tobias was the first crossbreed to brought into his pride - his mother and father were soulmates, a lion shifter of royal heritage and a pureblood vampire. You can read more on his parents here at his Tumblr page. Born in Venice in 1930, Tobias' parents brought him back to Kenya as Loraine mother gave birth to him when they were travelling the world. Tobias was constantly made the antagonist throughout his childhood years you can read [http://tobias-tar.tumblr.com/post/7740021833/ooc-okay-so-tobias-early-backstory-won here , also on his tumblr page] - resulting in the destructive personality he is today. His constant only-child syndrome of the need for attention and getting what he wants when he wants is very typical of the crossbreed - though he is slowly VERY slowly learning through his years. Tobias' pride has very, very strict rules back on Ancient law regarding souls and soulmates. Some of which include: *It is a crime to sleep, have a relationship a or start a family with someone who is not your soulmate - as it is corruption and putting the other half of the soul in danger *The head of the pride has absolute power - yet he cannot rewrite the rules and tradition of the Ancients. *It is acceptable for an outsider to attempt to take over the pride - this is settled in a one-against-one battle in their shifts. In 1949 Tobias left home for the first time to visit Cairo, and met a vampire there. Tobias, hating his father and hating the tradition even sure if he has a soulmate, and silently encouraged by his mother to explore the outside world - sleeps around and continues to flit outside of the Pride, not caring about one-night-stands, as it is unlikely the Pride could catch him. In 1950 Tobias and Damon British historian/archeologist meet - after a few moments where they had slept with one another, they start a secret relationship. One night, Damon human psychic at the time is given a vision of Tobias being beaten to death. Within a few months, in 1952, Damon is offered a job in America. Seeing this as the perfect oppurtunity, Damon offers Tobias to run away with him and finally escape his Pride and their smothering rules. Tobias - afraid of leaving his only friend and his mother behind, refuses, though he is still very much in love with Damon. In 1962 Tobias and Miriam, a fellow shifter in his pride, fall deeply in love and start a relationship. This is risky as it is much more likely for them to get caught. The situation worsens when in 1964, Miriam gives birth to a shifter with green eyes like his father, later revealed to be Miguel. This makes Tobias Milo's grandfather. Soon they cannot hide the few-month-old baby and they are found out - Miriam only being kept alive to look after the child, and exiled with it - all communication is cut off. Tobias is sentenced to death - the Pride and Tobias alike unaware he is immortal. After being brought back to life, Tobias is sentenced to confinement in the Pride so he cannot corrupt anyone further. Once Tobias found Milo - Milo was the ticket out. Milo is told to keep watch of Tobias, though the young Thatch boy thinks their rules are as ridiculous as much as Tobias does, but goes along with it so Tobias can be exiled. All communication with his family has been cut off - but he could no longer stay in confined isolation, even if his mother was there. So far - no one is aware Tobias is Milo's grandfather. Species/Crossbreed traits As a half-lion shifter, half-vampire crossbreed, Tobias is faced with multiple strengths and multiple weaknesses. Some of which include; *Unexpected bouts of bloodlust - when he gets hungry, it is sudden and very, very strong *A lion shift - but only able to transform to a teenage shift, slightly scraggly-looking but still.. *Very strong, heightened senses, very fast - all from the vampire genes *Immortality and faster healing - While Tobias is not invulnerable, he can still feel pain - but he is still very capable of dying, he just comes back after a certain amount of time, depending on the damage *Very weak control of impulses and desires - especially when hungry *The need to feed regularly - and''' only '''fresh blood. Animal blood is fine not as satisfying as a human's, it just has to be fresh. *Vampire mind-control/seduction. This is weakened because of the crossing of species, but Tobias still remains to be very persuasive when he puts this power to use. Relationships ﻿Milo - He is Milo's cousin, they are very close. So close in fact that when Milo went to pick up Tobias from his pride in Kenya during Spring Break, Tobias tried to help him with his relationship problems with Cale and Wolf/Flynn. He gave him the advice that "This soulmate crap means nothing," and that Milo "Shouldn't risk love for something like that." Kiba - Their relationship started as one where Kiba simply irritated Tobias and found little ways to push him over the edge. Once they'd put their differences aside the oh-so-typical hormonal way of angry sex, the two became 'friends with benefits'. It wasn't long, however, until Tobias, having drunk from Kiba twice, became addicted to the shifter's blood. He has recently told Kiba he loves him - but he still waits for the ineviatable car crash that will be their relationship. Flynn - Tobias resents him not only for being the one that Kiba truly loves, but also for keeping Milo in a relationship which he knows eventually will have to end, because he is aware that Milo will be upset when Flynn leaves him for Kiba. Damon James - Damon and Tobias used to be together before the two of them went their seperate ways while Damon was still human. Once educated about Damon's death, Tobias cannot deal with the news and refuses to deal with anything even remotely related to the Spirit Angel - or "Blondie" as he so fondly calls her himself the nickname "Afro" in return, is one of Tobias' closest friends. They met through their common interests of gore, video games and teasing Milo about whatever seems to get on his nerves. They talked online and clicked - and the friendship only strengthened when they met in real life. Tobias refuses to let Angel endanger herself, and he's oddly protective over her. [[Shen] - Once a 'fuck-buddy' of his, Tobias remains to try and be there for Shen as much as he can without hurting her. Whenever she feels like the hormones are hurting her, he'd happily sleep with her, but he worries for her mental sanity and wishes there was more he could do to help, not just because they are friends, but because she's Angel's friend too. It broke his heart when after Spirit Week, Shen was once again tormented by her hormones. He one day hopes she'll find peace - or at least Mok will pay for all the wrongs he has committed towards her and his "Blondie". Katara - Only spoken a few times or so, but Tobias has taken a small liking for the girl. While he rarely sees her and believes her to be very headstrong for her age, she is another girl that Tobias quietly respects. Blair - Being part cat Tobias can empathise with this girl, and it doesn't hurt that she's absolutely gorgeous either. Tobias found her sweet and endearing until one day, drugged, Tobias and Blair had sex for the first time. While Tobias rarely feels guilt - he now wants to make the effort to learn French so he can understand her better, and be there for her if she needs him. Surely virginity didn't mean much to a cat - but he still has the nagging feeling to watch over her and protect her from men with darker intentions than himself. Schmendrik - The human psychic and Tobias met by chance - and when Schmendrik was bleeding to death. Unable to find immediate help, and with Schmendrik so close to death, with no time to carry him to the infirmary to mention he wasn't sure if that would harm the body more - Tobias turned Schmen into a vampire to save him from death. Suddenly faced with the commitment of raising a fledgeling, Tobias panics and does what he does best - run away from his problem. Denahi - A roommate. Tobias and Denahi didn't get along well, but they soon found their way around one another surprise, the whore slept his way onto someone else's good side they found each other to had similarities and are currently good friends. That's if Tobias remembers to keep his mouth shut the majority of the time. Mello - Tobias picks on Mello constantly. Not like he'd ever want to do the little leprechaun any harm - but he finds him incredibly entertaining and takes great pleasure in pushing him to breaking point. Lilo - Lilo snuck in Milo's bag when he went to fetch him from Kenya - and Tobias has a soft spot in his heart for the child. He looks to her as a kind of niece, and attempts to be a 'good' person when around her, encouraging in all her endeavours and cheering her on in more dangerous situations where Milo will not. Thatch Family Tree